In the semiconductor industry, fuses are necessary for many applications. After the semiconductor device is packaged, fuses can be used to disconnect defective circuits and replace defective circuits with others on a chip.
The fuse can be disconnected by two different processes. In one process, a type of fuse is disconnected by a laser beam; such type of fuse is referred to as a laser fuse. In another process, a type of fuse between two conductors is disconnected by conducting an excessive electrical current through the fuse, resulting in overheating. Such type of fuse is referred to as an electrical fuse, or e-fuse.
After the electrical fuse between two circuits is programmed, heated, and melted by applying an overvoltage, residual heat may still remain in the electrical fuse and other elements adjacent to the electrical fuse. The residual heat may cause a portion of the electrical fuse to generate undesired reconnection between two different circuits in a semiconductor device. In addition, the heat generated by the fuse may cause another adjacent fuse to be melted or affected.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.